


Battle of the Snapshot

by Hexadecimalrebooted



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Language, M/M, Trans Hatake Kakashi, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:35:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24491374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hexadecimalrebooted/pseuds/Hexadecimalrebooted
Summary: Kakashi starts taking pictures of Iruka and it devolves into an all out photography war with his husband.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 4
Kudos: 119





	Battle of the Snapshot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [enby0angel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enby0angel/gifts).



> For Enby because they told a sweet story in the Umino Hours Discord server about their wife and I used it as the inspiration for this fic. 
> 
> I took a few liberties but I hope you still enjoy it. :)

It started at the beach with a photo booth. It was coin-operated (a rarity these days) and a little dumpy looking. The curtain was dusty and faded. Several years worth of graffiti decorated the sides. That hadn't stopped Kakashi from pushing Iruka down on the crooked seat and shovelling a handful of coins into the slot with manic glee. The first four pictures had been a travesty that Kakashi kept hidden in a special fold of his wallet. Iruka had been unprepared for the first picture and had looked vaguely confused. The second he was obviously trying to blink away the effect of the first flash. In the third, he was rolling his eyes or having some sort of seizure. The fourth and final picture was Kakashi's favourite because Iruka was giving the camera such a put upon expression. It never failed to make Kakashi smile.

The next little strip of four pictures consisted of Iruka wrangling Kakashi into the booth with him. Kakashi wasn’t quite as fond of those pictures. Well, except the last one where Iruka is sitting in his lap and biting his cheek. The third strip of pictures showed a pretty heavy makeout session. Iruka had scooped that collection of mild debauchery from the printer and ferreted them away in his jacket. After that quick, first glance, Kakashi had never seen them again. Kakashi feared for their fate and mourned them daily. 

That was how it started. The lynchpin event that created Kakashi’s current predicament. Putting Iruka in front of a camera had made it obvious to Kakashi just how much his boyfriend belonged there. The camera loved him and Kakashi made it his mission to get as many pictures of him as possible. Kakashi had hundreds of pictures of Iruka on his phone. Iruka sleeping, watching television, eating, playing with their dogs, reading, cutting the grass, house cleaning, brushing his hair, brushing his teeth. If there was a mundane activity Iruka took part in Kakashi had photographed it. And Kakashi kept them all. Even if some were blurry, the lighting was bad or the angle wrong. He kept every single one. Because they were pictures of Iruka. 

Kakashi had started to go out of his way to bring a proper camera with him when they went out places. The photos were cleaner and sharper. Iruka rolled his eyes every time but never protested. It was on a trip to the dog park that Kakashi got the best picture he had ever managed to take since the start of his photography hobby. They had spent a few hours at the dog park and Iruka had scooped Bisuke up in his arms. Kakashi had managed to catch the image of Iruka, a glow in the fading evening light, laughing as Bisuke licked his chin, the fall leaves a perfect background. The photo was one of Kakashi’s most prized possessions. It was much too beautiful for Kakashi to resist. He had printed it out and taped a copy to the mirror in their walk-in closet so he could look at it every day before going to work. And that was when things started to escalate. 

Iruka teased him daily about the photo. Slowly, over the course of daily life and some dates, Kakashi amassed a small collection of pictures for his mirror. A baker’s dozen of his favourite images of Iruka to wish him well for the day after the real thing was already gone to his own job. Iruka tolerated it with eye rolls and teasing but that had recently changed. Iruka had started to snap pictures of Kakashi in return. There was one in particular that Iruka seemed to like. It was an image he had snapped of Kakashi reaching down to help him up from his sprawl on the living room floor. Iruka had started to tease Kakashi that he would make the image his lock screen and would jokingly put it up on his phone so Kakashi could see it.

Kakashi took it as permission to take more pictures. And he did. But he was starting to regret that choice. Because Iruka seemed to think it was a war. And he was leaving his spoils everywhere. Kakashi had found six of the world’s most awkward pictures of himself in the weirdest places. He had found one that looked like he was on the verge of a sneeze stuffed into the cupboard with the toilet paper. Another that he remembered Iruka taking, even if the recollection was a little fuzzy, hampered by booze and Genma’s bad influence. The picture showed him facedown on the couch, his binder rolled up to his armpits (something he had regretted not removing before passing out. The struggle had been intense when it came time to try to free himself from it. A free for all swearing event that had used up more expletives than a Tarantino movie). His pants were riding low enough to show off his electric yellow underwear. He had his left shoe clutched to his chest like a prized possession. Kakashi had been hungover for two days straight. Iruka had placed the proof of Kakashi’s Genma enabled bender above the washing machine. 

That was somehow less embarrassing than the one Kakashi found propped up in Iruka’s car. In the photo, Kakashi had fallen asleep on the couch. His head was tilted back and mouth was agape. Somehow Iruka had managed to balance a dog treat on his open mouth and Pakkun was sitting in Kakashi’s lap staring intently at it. In terms of lighting and angle, it was a great photo. In terms of preservation of his dignity, Kakashi wanted to light it on fire. But Kakashi didn’t because it would mean open season on his picture collection and that was not something he was prepared to tolerate. 

Which was why Kakashi wasn’t surprised to find a photo album he didn’t recognize tucked away in the cupboard behind Iruka’s wall of instant ramen. Kakashi let out a put upon sigh and opened up the photo album. Kakashi stared. And stared. He wasn’t the subject of this collection. Iruka was. Iruka with his hair down and messy like he had just rolled out of bed, smiling and laughing for the camera. Iruka sitting on a chair with his legs crossed, wearing a white, fluffy housecoat and bright orange slippers, sipping from a coffee mug. Iruka, crawling on a bed towards the camera wearing a tank top and a pair of black slacks that were undone like an invitation. Iruka was so damned sexy.

“Shit.” 

The expletive pulled Kakashi out of his daze. Iruka was standing in their kitchen in his pyjama pants and a shirt that was two sizes too big. 

“What’s this?” Kakashi asked. The last picture had pushed all the blood in his body below the beltline and thought was way more challenging than normal.

“It’s a photo album,” Iruka said, his voice small. Kakashi was admittedly in the throes of horny and stupid, but he wasn’t _that_ stupid. 

“I can see that,” Kakashi said.

Iruka put his face in his hands. “I’m not mentally prepared for this.” 

“Neither was I!” Kakashi said as he shook the book in his hands. Iruka sighed and slouched with a pout. 

“I told Anko about our stupid picture thing,” Iruka flailed his hands in front of his face. “And she suggested I get a boudoir photoshoot done.”

Iruka’s face was bright red. Kakashi’s brain played that statement on a loop. Iruka, Boudoir photoshoot. Anko’s idea. He owed Anko so much dango for sexy pictures of Iruka. Sexy, mostly naked pictures of Iruka, set in a photo album. Just for him. Pictures that had been taken for him. By someone else.

“But I wanted to take sexy pictures of you,” Kakashi whined even as he stroked the treasure in his hands.

“I can get rid of them if you like,” Iruka said, reaching for it.

“NO!” Kakashi clutched the small photo album to his chest. “They’re very…” Kakashi floundered. “Artful. Yes. Artful.” 

Kakashi pulled the photo album away from his chest and started to leaf through it again. There were pictures of Iruka in varying states of undress. One he was in a burgundy dress shirt with only one button in the middle done up while wearing a pair of black boxers. In another his naked back was on display as he tied up his ponytail, the only clothing he wore was a pair of low riding jeans. His feet were also bare which Kakashi found oddly sexy. The one that made him stop and stare was of Iruka lying on his stomach in a bed with cream coloured sheets. The sheets were draped artfully over his backside but Kakashi could tell. Iruka had been completely naked under them. Kakashi swallowed back a whine at the sight but he wasn’t entirely successful. 

“Then you actually like them?” Iruka teased. His cheeks were still red but he looked pleased with himself.

“Yeah,” Kakashi croaked. “You could say that.”

Iruka chuckled and leaned in to kiss Kakashi on the cheek. 

“I’m glad. I planned for it to be your anniversary present.” 

“That’s… a really good present,” Kakashi admitted. He was going to have to double down on his present. Kakashi started planning in his head.

“Now, how about you put that away and unwrap your other present?” Iruka asked.

“I have another present?” Kakashi asked. He felt the butterfly wings of panic. Their anniversary was in two weeks. He needed to plan _fast_

“Well, I am a gift.”

Iruka’s grin was pure mischief. Kakashi groaned but still followed him to their bedroom for some rather energetic unwrapping. 

End

Outtake 

“Just for that, I get to take six sexy pictures.”

“Two,” Iruka replied.

“Four. And I get to dress you up however I want,” Kakashi argued.

“Fine.”

Which was how Kakashi came to be in possession of four pictures of Iruka in lacy underwear and heels.


End file.
